Gang wars
by Nine90
Summary: A dangerous gang has became a massive threat to Peach Creek. It is up to Ed and his friends to use their skills to end the reign of terror. Please R&R. Creative and fun criticize is allowed thus you can just joke on me or you can really tell me what my flaws are which i insist.


Prelude: Ed, a very dim witted and Gravy/Buttered Toast Obsessed lumpy of the cul-de-sac, was now 18. He was to military school for over a year. He was sent to military school because of a physical prank he pulled on the other 2 Ed's just for fun in which had had injured over a good 50 or so students. This news was covered by the 3 Eds but Sarah told Ed's mother and father which caused him to be sent to the military school. He did return very changed. He was now obsessed with guns and military. But still he couldn't resist the gravy, buttered toast or any of his horror comics and movies. He was a fine student at the military. So he was given a complimentary Glock 16.

**Chapter 1: A new Cul-de-sac**

He was listening to songs while going back to the cul-de-sac. He was more than happy to go back to home. Suddenly the bus stopped and 2 cops entered the bus. They started checking passenger luggage. At last Eds turn came. They inspected him thoroughly. When they reached in his luggage they found his gun. They tried to arrest him but he showed them his badge. They saluted him. He returned their salute. He got off the bus and started walking towards his house. He was getting a strange feeling about it. Peach creek never needed cops but why now. He walked a good mile before learning he was at the creek instead of his house. He was very astonished at his thoughts which were definitely heavy. He went back to his house and started to greet his family members one by one. But, due to his training at the military school, he sensed something wasn't right. They were all tense. But on the other hand the family noticed he was unscathed and didn't talk about what they expected him to say. Suddenly Ed remembered something he said "I gotta go meet my friends" his mother spoke up "Son take your gun with yourself" Ed was a little surprised on this statement. He asked "Why mom?" His mother said "Just for security. There have been fights lately. I don't want you to get hurt" Ed knew something wasn't right. But still he went out. He was about to cross the road and go to the shortest of his friends, Eddy was his name. He heard a few gunshots. He became attentive and took out his gun. Ed saw a car heading towards the Cul-de-sac with a few cop cars chasing it. The mob car suddenly made a u-turn and drove off. The cops did the same. Ed couldn't understand what was going on. He went to Eddy's house and knocked on the door. From the inside Eddy said "Go away I don't have the money at the moment I will give you later" Ed said "Hey Eddy it's me open up" Eddy hesitantly opened the door. Upon confirming it was his friend he literally pulled the big lump inside. Eddy said "Hey Ed, been while since I saw you. You have definitely changed" Ed said "Same for you. You have grown taller my friend" His voice had gentleness that only Eddward's, the 3rd Ed, voice had. Eddy asked "Gee Ed when did you started talking like sock-o-head" Ed went back into a flashback but was taken aback by Eddy who snapped his finger in front of Ed's eyes because Eddy wasn't a guy who waited for answers. Ed said "Uh just training at the military academy" Eddy asked "hey wanna go and check sock-head?" Ed agreed. After a while Eddy and Ed were at Eddward's house. Before Eddy could knock a dark voice said "Eddy you haven't paid your 'taxes' do you want me to take em from you the hard way" with that a gun reloaded behind them. Eddy started sweating. Ed knew what to do. He pulled out his gun and shot 3 bullets at the guys arm and 1 at his leg to immobilize him. With that he held Eddy's arm and made a run for both of their lives.

**Chapter 2: The terrible Cul-de-Sac**

They were running as fast as they could. After a while they stopped at the bank of the creek. Eddy, while panting, asked "Since when did you started to keep a gun and started shooting like maniacs?" he was expecting some foolish reply like "I eat cereal" or "Gravy" or "My dad has a shovel" but instead got a gentle yet firm reply. He said "This gun is complimentary and shooting like maniacs is a part of our training in fact our very first training was shooting like maniacs" They heard engine voice. Eddy screamed "Run Ed run they got us" They both started running again. After a while they once again came to a halt. Ed, out of breath, asked "Hey Eddy since when did residents of Cul-De-Sac start gang banging?" Concern was clear in Ed's voice. Eddy said "It goes a while back…"

**Flashback: Eddy's P.O.V**

A few days after you left, I was walking down the street near the candy store. When I saw a black van stop near me. A man got out off the vehicle and whispered to me "Hey boy wanna buy some fire arms? I got the biggest variety of Kalashnikov's and pistols" I got a little scared, Fire arms?! I hesitantly declined him. But he still followed me. He said "Don't you want revenge on Mr. Jockey the Kevin here?" I was astonished. I thought to myself "How did he know it was my wish a few years back. Why would I need revenge after our friendship" I said "Doesn't matter just get lost" He was visibly angry. But still he drove away. I cursed myself for coming in contact with such a mug but how did he manage to bring firearms in our area. It was the safest area among all country side areas. Next day I discussed the matter with Kevin. He told me that the guy had links with officers in the police. Kevin also told me he bought a gun. My mouth was wide open on hearing it. After a day or so, we heard a few gunshots. It was from fluffy's house. I was the first to reach his house followed by Kevin. Jimmy boy was shot in the stomach. I put him in my wheels and drove to the hospital at full speed. Lucky for Jimmy I was quick. After that I started spotting gang tags around the area. And a new gang, I don't know the members though, named DXT formed. They started harassing people and eventually started doing hit man contracts, drug dealings, and turf wars with normal peach creek people. (Ed broke Eddy's story and asked "Wait you said peach creek people, you mean this gang is wide-spread across peach creek and the people have resorted to guns to fend em off" Eddy said "Yeah the gang is spread across peach creek and people are using guns!") Since then the wars are going on.

**Present time**

Ed and Eddy went back to Eddwards house. They knocked but not before confirming no one was looking. Ed took out his pistol for security measures. Eddy knocked on the door. The door slowly creek opened to reveal a sock-like ski hate wearing kid. He was flabbergasted to see Ed. Ed slowly screamed "DOUBLE D" Eddward like-wise said "Oh Ed it's so good to have you back" Eddy said "Hey hey hey I do exist here you know" Eddward sarcastically said "Oh Eddy it's so good to have you alive" he was probably gesturing to gang rigged loan sharks. The trio entered Eddward's house. It was neat as always. Eddward upon seeing a gun in Ed's hand hesitantly asked "E-Ed why do y-you have a g-g-gun for goodness sake!?" Ed replied "Just a complimentary gun from the military. Suddenly Eddwards landline rang. Eddward's facial expression changed from joy to fear. The same happened to Eddy. They both tried to cover their facial expressions but Ed had felt something was wrong. Eddward picked up the receiver and said "Hello" on the other hand someone said something to which Eddward replied "Y-Yes I W-Will" Eddward was clearly sad and was very scared. It was all getting very suspicious for Ed. He thought "Is sock-head trying to hide something? Is Eddy hiding anything?" He was startled when Eddward broke into tears. Eddy was getting nervous too. Ed asked "What happened?" Eddward replied "My parents have been kidnapped. The kidnappers are asking for ransom." Ed started planning.

**Chapter 3: Fight for justice**

Eddward and Eddy walked into the warehouse where a black van was parked in the far corner and a masked man was standing in the middle of the warehouse. Warehouse consisted of 2 floors (The second floor was nothing but a metallic path attached with all the walls and a few crane hooks). Eddy had 2 briefcases in both hands. Eddward was walking by his side. No one was standing near the van. The man in mask held his hand out to get the money. Eddy frowned and said "First we will see sock-heads parents" The man in mask snapped his fingers and the vans rear door opened. Eddwards parents were gagged and tied inside the van and 2 gangsters were holding them at gun point. Eddy moved his arm to give the money but a bullet shot went through the kidnapper's chest and the guys inside the van became alert. Then two more bullets came killing the two men inside the van. Then Ed jumped from one of the hooks of a crane. He started walking towards the kidnapper and asked "Who sent ya!?" The man couldn't speak so he just wrote the name but couldn't complete it. When he only wrote "K" of the name he started hyperventilating to get some breath but couldn't stand the pain and died. The 3 Eds couldn't understand who it was. Ed said "Looking at the point that he wrote the guys name instead of telling or writing anything else thus he knew we would know the main head so he tried to write the guys name but unfortunately died" Eddward said in a shocking voice "Ed that was marvelous deduction but who could it be. We only know to guys with K alphabet as their start. One is Kevin and the other is… OH MY GOD!" Ed said "I will kill them for doing this" Eddy said "No guys we are not sure if they are involved in anything or even they have a gun or the gut to kidnap sock-heads parents" Eddward said "But they are the only ones with such terror and power over Cul-de-Sac" Ed said "But they don't practically control the Cul-de-Sac. They just terrorize their victims. Besides…" Eddy interrupted him and said "Yeah but if only they are being helped by…" the 3 Eds screamed in unison "THE ORIGINAL DXT" Eddy said "Man that was my part" Eddward said "But Eddy how can we be sure the original DXT is involved" Eddy said "Sock-o-Head just wait for the exact moment"

The next day Ed went for a little walk around Cul-de-Sac see how it was in its 'fear years'. Ed came across a basketball court. Eddy, Eddward, Kevin, Jonny and Rolf were playing basketball. He joined them and started playing. Once they ended Eddy said "I gotta go meet Carl" Eddward said "Tell him I will be coming tonight he hasn't been studying lately. Moments later Eddy was at Greenwood household's door. He knocked once. No one answered. Eddy knocked again. Again no one answered. Eddy started losing temper. He thought "Carl always responds to the door what's taking him so long" He thought of sneaking in and giving Carl a surprise. He sneaked in through the window. He saw blood all over the floor. He was frightened at the sight of something. He suddenly pulled out his phone and called Eddward and told him to come over to Carl's house. Everyone at the football ground came there. He opened the door for the others to come in. They found Carl dead. Rolf said "Who would be so demonic to splatter the blood of the young children" Ed pulled out his gun and inspected the house. Kevin went out of the house. Then Dave also arrived at the point. He was a famous investigator by the side of Eddward. They both investigated the body. It had been shot numerous times. Eddward took the blood samples spilled around. Dave picked a letter that wasn't sitting near the body. It said "Dear children of Cul-De-Sac, I am very sorry to tell you that I am a burdn for your lives. So I am killing myself. Love Carl" Dave noticed something but he hid it. He took it for fingerprint scanning. He asked Ed and Eddy to interrogate the people. Eddy asked the people "When was the last time you saw Carl and how was he acting? Was he depressed?" They all said in unison "We saw him at the park and he wasn't depressed at all" Rolf, but said it in a different way, He said "I saw the yakity yak Carl boy at the gathering point and he wasn't oppressed by sadness" Eddward took all the evidence home to his lab and asked Dave to help him. When they reached the home Dave spoke up "You know I am hiding evidence" Eddward said "What Evidence Mr. Dave" Dave said "While I was reading the letter the burden was spelled as B-U-R-D-N though Carl writes burden correct" Eddward questioned "Why did you hide it" Dave said "I am thinking of having a quiz like test in which one who will write burden as B-U-R-D-N he will be our culprit or be very well connected with him or at the very least wrote a letter for the culprit" Eddward said "Yes Mr. Dave excellent thinking" The next day they held a competition. To make sure everyone would join they used Jaw breakers as gift. Everyone joined the results were as follow:

Eddward: Burden

Eddy: Burden

Ed: Burden

Dave: Burden

Kevin: Burden

Nazz: Burden

Jonny: Burden

Jimmy: Burden

The Kankers (In unison): Burdn

Dave and Eddward, after seeing the results and giving the jawbreakers to everyone contestant (It was necessary); they thought "So the kankers are our culprits". But they needed more evidence to prove it. Eddward thought of sending Dave into the kankers house to investigate. Dave went inside their house and tried to find anything that would be helpful like a finger print or a gun. When he was searching for the said evidence someone started unlocking the trailer door in a hurry he only took finger print of May kanker and made his way out. When he reached Eddwards house he gave the finger prints to Edd. He matched the finger prints with the ones on the letter. It was a perfect match. He called Ed and told him everything. Ed's blood started boiling. He ran to the nearest ammunition store and bought a Spas-12 shotgun. He made his way to the trailer park. Eddward tried to reason him for not killing/arresting the kankers but he wasn't listening. He wanted revenge. He also called the cops for his backup. When he reached the trailer park he shot the door open. The kankers also equipped themselves with assault rifles. The cops also reached the place a quick gang war ensued Ed and the kankers. Ed hid behind a table and waited for the exact moment. The kankers started shooting like maniacs and eventually ran out of ammo. Then Ed stood up and shot a bullet at lee kanker who was fortunate enough to duck before Ed could even pull the trigger. He screamed "TELL ME WHO IS HELPING YOU? WHO THE HELL IS WITH YOU GUYS? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO CUL-DE-SAC!?" before the kankers could say anything the swat team came in and arrested the kankers for having illegal guns and with accuse of running a dangerous gang. A cop also questioned Ed why he had a gun. Ed told that he was from. Suddenly a bullet came hitting Ed in the stomach. He tried to control himself and his pain but all in vain. A cop outside saw the shooter and shot on him in the arm. The paramedics took Ed out. Everyone from the cul-de-sac heard the gunshots so they came to check. Eddy and Eddward saw Ed and understood what had happened. They ran up to him. The teens from the Cul-de-Sac also gathered around him. He was a hero of the Cul-De-Sac. He was happier than a game winner.

** THE END**

**(Thank you guys for reading this fiction. I am really thankful to you for your help. Please review it and tell me my flaws so I can improve myself in near-to-far future fictions. Have a nice day *sorry guys good life***


End file.
